


Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots

by BlueOrchidx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOrchidx/pseuds/BlueOrchidx
Summary: Set alongside my other work. Oc in this is connected to the Oc in the other fic; KnB Oneshots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bimarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimarian/gifts).



> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given reunited Akashi with precious rainbow papa.  
> I do however own Akane.  
> I do not own this oc, technically. She is owned by dear friend @redexplosions / bimarian (If BNHA/BakuKiri is right up your alley, give her works a read!). This oc, along with the oc's family are ideas given to me by someone else. I'm merely the writer here ^_^
> 
> As always, Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

The first time Akashi had ever seen her, he hadn’t thought much of her. She looked plain and didn’t appear to have any particularly redeeming qualities. His bi-coloured eyes quickly turning his stare to Akane.

The community volleyball team Akane now played for seemed to be able to keep ahead of their opponent. Akanes defences were as impenetrable as they had always been.

Eventually, they won. Akashi left, forgetting about the plain girls existence entirely.

|

A year later, Akashi found himself in the spectator box of Akanes community volleyball team again, but this time, with his vorpal swords teammates and managers. 

The rest of the team seemed captivated by Akanes plays. Something he expected considering they didn’t _know_ she was a good player.

The amused smile on Akashis face faltered the moment he noticed her. 

She was short, at least 165 centimetres tall he estimated. Her burgundy coloured hair was pulled into a high messy bun, her bangs clinging to her face. She was fit and looked like she had been playing for years. The thing that had drawn her attention was the livid look in her eyes. She looked furious, a look he had become acquainted with when Akane went off the rails.

Turning his attention to Akane, he noticed her shoulders were tense. Her attention was on another player on the court, instead of on defending. 

Akashi squinted, learning forward in his seat to get a better look. It was then that he noticed the rest of the team were wearing matching looks of displeasure.

A moment later, he saw why.

The opponents ace had spiked the ball right into the hands of one of the awaiting middle blockers. From where he sat, he could tell there had been a fair amount of power in it.

The middle blocker who had connected fell back, landing on the floor. In order to try and cushion the fall, she had positioned her hands to try and catch herself. Unfortunately, her dominant hand had taken the brunt of the fall, and she had cried out in pain as it twisted uncomfortably.

Akanes teams couch had called for an instant time out, and the teams manager had run on to the court to assess the damage. When it had been deemed not broken, the manager shared a solemn look with the coach and shook her head, helping the player stand and escorting her off the court and to the infirmary. 

Akanes team huddled, listening to their next instructions. Akane still looked tense, and extremely concerned. She looked as though she was willing to throw in the match. Something he had never seen on her.

It was then, that he noticed the girl that had drawn his attention from Akane earlier; No.15. Gone was the furious look in her eyes, replaced by one of pure determination. She pushed herself through the huddle and smacked Akane upside the head, murmuring a few things to the other female. Blinking slowly in surprise, Akanes shoulders slowly relaxed, and she regained her composure. The smile on her face told the rest of the team that they wouldn’t be giving up right now.

Turning to her couch, she said something, to which the coach nodded and broke from the team to speak to the match empire. The other teams couch was called over for the discussion. A few moments later, Akanes coach had parted with a small, victorious smile. She nodded at Akane and the No.15.

When their time was up, both teams made their way back onto the court.

‘’What do you think Akane senpai is trying to do, Akashi kun?’’ Kuroko questioned curiously.

The rest of his companions looked just as curious to see how things turned out.

‘’I wouldn’t worry so much about Akane…That number fifteen seems to be the one to watch out for’’.

His companions looked at him with different degrees of curiosity. All but Hyuuga.

‘’That’s Igarashi Kana. She’s said to be one of the top ranked setters in both the male and female leagues’’ he offered.

Riko nodded beside him. ‘’I remember her, she was scouted for a few of the top sport schools. She rejected them all’’ she added.

That caught Akashis attention. If the girl was as good as her reputation seemed to infer she was, then getting scouted by a sport dominant school would have been a good thing.

Before he could ponder on it further, his attention was drawn back to the court.

No.15 was running to set the ball, the angle looked like she wouldn’t make it. 

‘’AKANE’’ she called, setting towards the libero. It was then that Akashi noticed that Akane had switched out her Libero uniform for a normal uniform. In that moment he also noticed that Akane had jumped to spike the set.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Akane had connected with the ball perfectly, spiking it over the net. She had used enough force to get through the wall in front of her. It had landed in bound, between the other teams middle blockers and libero.  
The moment Akane landed. A loud scream of victory was heard. 

Within the time Akashi had turned his attention from the match, Akane and her setter had managed to dominate consecutive points. No.15’s final set appeared to be the game maker. 

When Akanes team realised they had won, they reacted with varying degrees of relief and excitement. Igarashi had turned to Akane, pale and disbelieving. Akane had in turn tacked the other girl, shouting _how amazing she was and how cool she looked_. Seconds later, the girls found themselves at the bottom of a human pancake, the rest of the team falling on top of them in a heap, all crying various things in response to their victory. 

When the team had calmed down and pulled themselves together, she stood and made their way over to the net to thank the other team for the game. This was followed by the team lining up at the end of their side of the court to thanks the audience, each member bowing low, grateful for the support.

Akashi took a moment to look at Igarashi. She was a subtle type of beauty, with intelligent looking eyes. She seemed to carry herself with pride and confidence. She played with a determination Akashi saw in himself. She knew she was good, and she knew full well how to utilise the capabilities of her team mates.

When the team turned and made their way back to their bench, one thought crossed Akashis mind.

 _Igarashi Kana was an interesting person_. And he couldn’t wait to see what role she would play in the future.

 

**Omake**

Igarashi had slowly made her way out of the changerooms, slowly shrugging her shoulders to move her tense muscles.

Turning her head to Akane who had fallen into step with the younger female, she eyed her senpai curiously.

‘’Uh, your kohais from Teiko are creepy’’ she said. 

Blinking, Akane turned to meet Kanas gaze questioningly, pocketing her phone to give the younger female her full attention.

‘’The one with the red hair and eyes? Little taller than me, I think. He was staring at me before. I wanted to throw up’’ she explained, pulling a mildly disgusted face.

Akane went from confused to thoroughly amused. That was the first time a female felt disgusted from receiving Akashi Seijuros attention. Though, she thought that if she mentioned that to Kana, the younger female would shave her head and eyebrows in some weird form of protest.

‘’Hmh, you say creepy…I say adorable’’ Akane offered amusedly, her hand reaching up to squeeze one of Kanas cheeks.

Igarashi barely reacted, managing to keep her face blank.

‘’Senpai, I see where they get the creepy from’’ she retorted blandly.

Before Akane could say anything in response, Igarashi pulled away and speed walked ahead of her to meet up with the rest of the team, preferring not to listen to one of Akanes long winded speeches about respecting senpais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given reunited Akashi with precious rainbow papa.  
> I do however own Akane.  
> I do not own this oc, technically. She is owned by dear friend @redexplosions / bimarian (If BNHA/BakuKiri is right up your alley, give her works a read!). This oc, along with the oc's family are ideas given to me by someone else. I'm merely the writer here ^_^
> 
> As always, Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

They had just arrived at the courts, a little earlier than booked. The court was in use by a group of females. Akashi placed them in their age bracket, up to two years older.

A girl with medium length black hair drove all the way to their opponents’ hoop, about to shoot before the opponent blocked her. In an attempt to save the point, she passed it backwards to one of her team mates, who passed it to their third.

The ball landed in the hands of a familiar redhead, her hair pulled in a high pony tail. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting tank top. From her appearance, Akashi gathered that they had been playing for a while. Her tank was drenched in sweat, her face lightly flustered -the red was fitting on her, he thought -, sweat seemed to drip down her face. Above all, she _looked_ like she was having fun.

The moment the ball touched her hands, she positioned for a flawless three pointer, not wasting a moment. The second the ball shot through the hoop, her team mates cheered, lightly teasing their opponents. 

From his point of view, they all seemed to know each other. Well enough to play friendly games with.

‘’Kana-chan, you’re too good at this. Are you sure you didn’t miss your calling as a basketball player?’’ a familiar voice teased as it’s owner made her wait to the court, passing each player a bottle of water and a towel.

 _Kana-chan_ snorted before she swallowed large gulps of her drink.

‘’Iga-chan missed her calling for a lot of things Suzu-chan’’ one of the other girls offered amusedly.

Laughing, Akane nodded. Igarashi blew a raspberry at the third female, murmuring something he couldn’t hear back at her in response. 

‘’Excuse me, we have the court booked for this time’’ Kuroko interrupted, his tone emotionless. 

All the females on the court stopped what they were doing and simultaneously turned their attention to the male.

Before Akane could say anything, the tallest female of the group -Akashi estimated that she was around Kise’s height – approached Kuroko. She stood in front of him, arms crossed across her chest, eyes squinted as she looked down on him.

‘’And who do you think you are, string bean?’’ she questioned, voice intimidating. 

Kagami, Aomine and Kise were all about to jump to Kurokos defence. Before any of them could say anything, the tall females knees buckled from under her, making her fall backwards. In that moment, Akashi could see the familiar shade of red hair fluttering in the wind.

‘’WHAT THE HELL KANA?!’’ she shrieked, clearly not amused. Akane stepped forward with two other females to hold the taller one back.

Igarashi hadn’t moved an inch, face passive as the tall female was screaming profanities at her. 

‘’You were being uncool, Yuuki-senpai’’ she offered boredly. ‘’Nothing comes of bullying others anyways…especially when they’re connected to Miss Yankee over there.’’ 

Akane choked. The females not holding _Yuuki_ back all looked thoroughly amused, as though it was a common occurrence. 

‘’Suzuki?’’ the rabid female barked, Akashi deduced that she was demanding an explanation. 

‘’Yes Yuuki-kun, I know them, and would appreciate greatly if you left them in one piece’’ she responded without missing a beat. 

Growling, Yuuki pulled herself away from the girls holding her and grabbed her sports bag, then stomped off the court. Kiseki and company were left watching dumbfoundedly. 

‘’Did you really have to antagonise her Kana-chan?’’ a short girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes asked exasperatedly. Akashi noted she was one of the ones to hold Yuuki back.

Igarashi blinked slowly, before tilting her head to the side and offering the blonde a lopsided smile. ‘’Where’s the fun in _not_ antagonising screw-loose-senpai?’’ she countered, her pony tail swishing. 

The blonde shook her head, before grabbing her own sports bag. The others had been preparing to leave the moment Yuuki left, they were all ready to go.

Akane grabbed Igarashi around the shoulders, pulling the younger female down to her chest so she could administer one of her famous noogie attacks.

Igarashi fluttered, arms flailing around to try and get free. When Akane let her go, she spluttered out curses at the yankee looking female. 

‘’That’s what your sadism gets you Kana-chan’’ Akane sung, slinking passed her, a pep in her step. 

Igarashi Kana was left following her, muttering curses under her breath. 

Sensing Akashis gaze, Akane turned back and winked, showing Akashi she knew Kana had drawn his attention.

 

**Omake**

‘’Akashi-kun, are you interested in Akane senpai’’ Kuroko questioned when they had taken a break between games.

Aomines eyes widened, spitting his drink out all over Kise who had been trying to challenge him.

Murasakibara had stopped mid bite of his snack, paling.

Midorima stopped trying to get Kagami to give back his lucky item, eyes growing larger than saucers. 

Akashi seemed amused by the assumption. 

‘’Why do you ask, Tetsu?’’ he responded, non-pulsed by Kurokos blatancy. 

‘’You’ve been staring at her a lot more since that volleyball game. She winked at you before she left with her friends before’’ he offered, his tone informative. 

Smiling, Akashi shook his head. ‘’Not Nijimuras senpais future girlfriend, Tetsu’’ he explained.

Kuroko tilted his head, thinking back to anyone else that could have gotten Akashis attention. 

‘’Igarashi Kana’’ he said eventually, unsure.

Akashis smile grew. ‘’Igarashi Kana’’ he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given reunited Akashi with precious rainbow papa.  
> I do however own Akane.  
> I do not own this oc, technically. She is owned by dear friend @redexplosions / bimarian (If BNHA/BakuKiri is right up your alley, give her works a read!). This oc, along with the oc's family are ideas given to me by someone else. I'm merely the writer here ^_^
> 
> The next couple of shots are centered around Kana and Akane.
> 
> As always, Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

The Igarashi were a well-known name throughout Japan. They had business ties across the board, from high class restaurants, to cute cafes’ and cake stores, to hotels in almost every prefecture. The one thing the Igarashi family were most known for is the long chain or traditional hotels -ryokans- located in both busy capitals, as well as rural areas. Igarashi were traditional in every sense of the word. Every child born into or married into were taught the importance of traditional Japanese customs. From flower arrangement and tea ceremonies, to knowing how to properly wear a kimono by themselves. They were taught etiquette, and the importance of image.

Which is why Igarashi Kanas temperament seemed to surprise most of her family. 

Born to parents that doted on her, even when she was old enough to make her own decisions, Kana was different. Her mother was strict, but fair. Her father was soft spoken and weak hearted at times. The one thing her parents seemed to have in common was their love for their middle child. 

Due to being a middle child, Akane was frequently left to her own devices growing up. She developed her own interests without the interference of her family, despite being raised the same as all other Igarashi children. She enjoyed reading poetry, playing shogi, and practicing calligraphy, whilst not hiding her distaste in the gender biased traditions of flower arrangement and making tea. Her family had learned early on that Kana did not think in genders, but in _individual capability_ and _skill_.

Which lead to her interest in sport. 

For most of her early years, Kana had lacked interest in the family along with its affairs. For that reason, her parents frequently avoided involving her where they could. Not out of shame of their only daughters individuality, but because of their respect for it. They didn’t want to force her into something she might hate them for.

Kana took full advantage of her parents for it. She joined various sporting teams during middle school, testing each to see which she enjoyed the most. She seemed to have a natural aptitude for basketball. The problem was, girls volleyball in middle school was not nearly as competitive as boys, which lead her to dropping it quickly. 

She drifted between sports for a while, before her older brother Akira dragged her to his former middle schools girls volleyball teams match. 

That was when she saw her. Teiko middle schools No.7. She was scary looking, Kana thought she might be intimidating in another life. The girl was half squatted, with her hands on her knees, shouting encouragement and directions at her team mates. Whenever the ball passed their first line of defence, she backed them, making sure the ball never hit the ground. She looked so strong. Her brother followed his younger sisters awestruck gaze and explained amusedly that No.7 was Teikos _Champion_ ; the most prolific captain to lead the team; _Suzuki Akane_. 

Kana watched until the very end. Teikos victory seemed to be guaranteed the moment Suzuki took to the court. Her natural leadership and ability to support her team guaranteed it.

When the match was over – the opponent beaten brutally in the end -, Teikos team stood straight, thanking them for the match solemnly. They then turned to the audience and thanked them for their support, before gathering their things and leaving the court.

That match stayed with Kana. It influenced her drive to play volley ball, hoping that one day, she might be able to play with _Suzuki Akane_. 

Little did she know, that in her first year of high school, that wish would get fulfilled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given reunited Akashi with precious rainbow papa.  
> I do however own Akane.  
> I do not own this oc, technically. She is owned by dear friend @redexplosions / bimarian (If BNHA/BakuKiri is right up your alley, give her works a read!). This oc, along with the oc's family are ideas given to me by someone else. I'm merely the writer here ^_^
> 
> As always, Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

‘’Aren’t you exhausted, Akane senpai?’’ Kanas bored tone questioned from the door of the local indoor volleyball court. 

Akane wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to offer her kohai a lopsided smile, accepting the drink she offered. 

‘’If I don’t practice, I’ll get rusty’’ she offered, swallowing mouthfuls of her drink thirstily. 

‘’But you’re already good’’ Kana responded, confused.

Throwing her head back and letting out a laugh, Akane shook her head. ‘’Lack of training makes me washed up. Can’t play the big leagues _washed up_ y’know’’.

Kana was many things. Disrespectful was not one of them. Akane knew she had a blunt way with words. The younger girl reminded her of Shu in that regard, which is why she never took offence when Kana tried expressing herself.

The confused look on Kanas face eased, understanding dawning on her.

‘’Then may I train with you senpai? I fear I’ll get left behind if I do not’’ she requested.

Akane smiled devilishly. Standing up, she placed her bottle down near her bag and walked back to the court to grab the volleyball.

‘’Prepare yourself Kana, I won’t go easy on you’’ she called gleefully.

Kana pulled her jumped and sweat pants off, dropping them on top of her own sports bag before running to take her place on the opposite side of the court from Akane.

‘’I would expect nothing less, demon manager senpai’’ she called back when she was in position. 

Akane grinned ferally, throwing the ball high, as she jumped to serve.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given reunited Akashi with precious rainbow papa.  
> I do however own Akane.  
> I do not own this oc, technically. She is owned by dear friend @redexplosions / bimarian (If BNHA/BakuKiri is right up your alley, give her works a read!). This oc, along with the oc's family are ideas given to me by someone else. I'm merely the writer here ^_^
> 
> As always, Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

‘’What have you been up to lately Kana?’’ her mother questioned over one of their weekly family dinners. 

Kanas family made up the main branch of the Igarashi family. This meant that her parents were frequently busy, overlooking one business or another all the time. The children had learned early on that time spent with their parents was rare. As they got old enough to stay home without a sitter or nanny, Igarashi Hina and Igarashi Eito never wanted to be the kind of parents that put business above family, but at times it became unavoidable. As Akira, Kana and Ren grew up, they begin scheduling times to spend with them. As they got older, the type of activity they would do together changed. By the time they all reached middle school, Hina and Eito had begun having family dinners, where they could catch up with their children conversationally and enjoy good food. These dinners became a weekly tradition to them, as they kept the time free for Akira, Kana and Ren.

‘’I missed out on getting tickets to the womens volleyball championship match’’ she offered. Her eyes downcast, shoulders slumped.

‘’That’s because you’re toooooo slow Kana-kana’’ Akira teased from across of her, deliberately drawing out the to. 

Kana pouted, kicking him under the table. Smiling in satisfaction when he yelped undignifiedly. 

‘’Kana-nee wanted to go with the team to see the championships’’ Ren explained from beside his older sister, poking at the odd new dish in front of him.

Hina and Eiro had always been aware of Kanas interest in sport. She frequently participated, often in national ranking teams -something they frequently bragged to the rest of the family-, but they hadn’t realised she enjoyed watching sports as well. Volleyball seemed to be the one sport to stick. She had even brought home various team mates during weekends.

Akane was a good influence on their daughter, they mused, sharing a look. 

The rest of dinner went on without much drama. Akira and Ren each filling their parents in on what was new with them. Kana frequently drew Akira into a footsie battle under the table, beating him every time. 

|

Two weeks later, Kana found an envelope on her desk, with a note written in her mothers neat script.

_Enjoy Kana. Love, Mama and Papa._

Opening the envelope, she carefully pulled out the contents. Twenty two tickets to japans womens volleyball championships.

Eyes widening in surprise, she pushed the tickets back into the envelope and pulled her phone out.

_Thank you._

She sent off in the family chat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Tadatoshi Fujimaki does. If I did, I would’ve given reunited Akashi with precious rainbow papa.  
> I do however own Akane.  
> I do not own this oc, technically. She is owned by dear friend @redexplosions / bimarian (If BNHA/BakuKiri is right up your alley, give her works a read!). This oc, along with the oc's family are ideas given to me by someone else. I'm merely the writer here ^_^
> 
> Set two years after Kana graduates. Kana is the same age as Kiseki. And she had met Nijimura numerous times.
> 
> As always, Enjoy!  
> \- Styxx.

The hall was overtly grandeur. The chandeliers screamed _money_. The Tables and chairs screamed _money_. The food screamed _money_. The elite wait staff screamed _money_. Everything in the hall screamed money. That alone made Kana scoff in disgust.

The Igarashi family were well known amongst the social elite at being particularly good at entertaining. Everything that was on offer to the guests were always the highest quality, or made by the best, or served by the best. _Everything was the best_. This event was just a testament to why Kana hated money.

People with money were corrupt, in Kanas books. They could throw money at problems to make them disappear, feed their greed by buying more unnecessary material good, go on holiday where they would brag to their friends afterwards. Kana hated that part of being a socialite. Though, she would grudgingly admit that not everyone in high society was like that. Her parents were shining examples of that. Once in a blue moon, Kana would meet down to earth, and well-grounded socialites.

‘’Ooooh, they have caviar, how classy!’’ Akane cooed, pointing out a dish that stood out to her.

Kana truly hated social events with high society. She was often forced by the older members of her family to form bonds with other high-class people. Today would be different. She had brought her own guest to avoid having to play into her families demands, much to the amusement of her mother, and approval of her father. 

‘’Senpai, wouldn’t you prefer curry rice over…fish eggs?’’ Kana questioned curiously, trying to draw Akanes attention away from the colourful food the waiters were serving.

Laughing, Akane shook her head. ‘’I don’t get to see _rich people food_ , so it’s all so _foreign_!’’ she gushed, milking the uncomfortable look that crossed kanas face. If Akane had to describe it, it would be a poor mans scowl. 

Kana hated the rich life so much, that when she got into high school, she learned to cook so that her parents would dismiss the chefs. Kana took over cooking breakfast, making bentos for everyone, and dinner. Overtime, cooking became a stress reliever. Her volleyball team frequently teased her for being so down to earth considering how much money her parents earned. 

Kana sighed, knowing that her senpai was teasing her. The party was primarily for networking. Her older brother, Akira had taken an interest in the family business after he had graduated high school, so the stuffy shirts of Igarashi planned frequent parties to help him build relations.

Akira had demanded that Kana and Ren attend. More so so they could save him if someone tried to pressure him into perusing marriage to their daughter, or if someone came onto him too strong. 

Due to being a black tie event, as always, Kana was required to wear formal wear fitting of being one of the hosts of the event. This meant, Kana was able to force Akane to wear formal wear as well. Something she took great pleasure in, since she planned on sending the photos to Nijimura san after the party was over. 

Kane wore a deep red ankle length dress, with a slit on the right side that went up to her knee. The dress was three quarter sleeved and went a little below her elbow. It had a bow dip, which covered her chest, whilst only revealing her collar bone. Her heels were a little too high for her tastes, considering they were stilettos, but the fact that they were black made up for it. Kana was given little in the way of choice, but what little choice she did have, she exercised in choosing the plainest things she could. Her makeup was oddly dramatic; preferring darker eyeshadows and a dark red lipstick. Her long hair was pulled into a side fishtail braid that cascaded down her left side. 

Akane wore a black sleeveless midi dress that ended just below her knees. Similarly, to Kana, it had a bow dip which only revealed her collarbone but left everything else covered. She had paired the dress with a white leather fashion belt and see through white shoulder wrap. She wore her favourite kitten heels. Her makeup was more natural looking, preferring the nudes and light browns over splashes of colour. Her lipstick was a pretty shade of dark purple; something she had deliberately picked, knowing Kana would send something to Niji, and what better way to mess with him then wear his favourite colour on her lips. 

When she was all made up, it was difficult to believe Kana was so uninterested in the life of money her family was part of. Akane laughed at how that thought would change the minute someone tried to approach her. Kana was quick to shoot them down, her quick wit doing wonders on the other persons pride. 

Before Akane could tease Kana any more, a gentle touch and the back of her elbow caught her attention. Her jump of surprise caught Kanas attention, as the younger female closed the distance, quick to get rid of whoever thought they could touch Akane without her consent. 

|

Akane was trying to hide her amusement behind her hand, not wanting to draw either of their attention.

‘’Creeper-san, I had no idea you had received an invite to this event’’. 

‘’Always a pleasure, Igarashi san. Red is a lovely colour on you’’ came his calm response.

Kana eyed him in unveiled annoyance. She had never liked Akashi Seijuro, even when they were in high school. He stood for everything she hated, and his creepy attractive eyes watching her anytime she was near was the icing on the cake.

Before Kana could lash out, her mother seemingly popped up out of thin air and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

‘’Kana-chan, I see you’ve met Akashi-kun’’ she said gleefully, tightening the hand on her daughters shoulder a little before relaxing it.

It seemed as though parents had some kind of ability to magically appear when they weren’t needed, because a moment after her mother had joined them, Akashis father had as well, followed by Kanas father. 

It seemed like Akane would be getting front row seats to the most amusing live drama in her lifetime. She would take great pleasuring in retelling this to Shu later. 

‘’Masa-chan! What a surprise’’ Igarashi Hina smiled, her expression bordering terrifying. Kana shot a look at her father who smiled bashfully back.

‘’Hina-chan, you know Masaomi prefers formality. He’s a big boy now’’ her father quipped.

Seijuro eyed his father curiously, having never experienced anyone outside of his fathers siblings address him so informally. 

‘’It’s been a while, Akashi-san’’ Kana bowed respectfully, not hiding the not so gentle elbow to the ribs she delivered to her mother as she stood back up. 

Ignoring her parents, Akashi Masaomi addressed Kana. ‘’You’ve grown into a find young woman Kana. Considering your parentage’’ he eyed Hina and Eito wearily.

Akane managed to withhold her snort.

‘’I’m unsure how you mean, Akashi-san. Mama and Papa have always been good parents. Perhaps you could take some pointers? I’m sure Akashi-kun might appreciate a more supportive father’’ Kana bit back, smiling politely, her words as formal as ever. 

Seijuro looked at her in surprise. Very few were able to talk back to his father without consequence. Even fewer had the back bone and courage to do so. 

The atmosphere was tense for a moment. Then, Igarashi Hina and Eito burst out laughing. Hina clapping her daughter on the shoulder in pride.

Akashi Masaomis shoulders slumped as though he was losing a never-ending battle. Despite his defeated posture, a small smile seemed to pull at his lips.

Reaching out to shake Eitos hand firmly, he nodded at the other male. ‘’I’d expect nothing less of your child’’.

Eito smiled back indulgently. ‘’You didn’t intimidate us as children Masa, you certainly won’t be able to intimidate our children’’.  
Hina cacked. Moving away from her daughter, she patted Masaomi on the shoulder before turning to his son. ‘’It’s lovely to finally meet Shiori-chans son’’ she offered sincerely. ‘’I’m just sorry Masa doesn’t know how to parent properly’’. 

Kana rolled her eyes at the spectacle before her, before moving to sit beside Akane. ‘’You’re enjoying this a little too much senpai’’ she accused. Akane smirked. 

‘’I didn’t realise you knew Akashi’’ she observed.

Kana shifted uncomfortable. ‘’Only Akashi Masaomi-san’’ she responded. ‘’He frequents fathers Sunday dinners. I’ve known him since I was in diapers’’.

Akane eyed her from the corner of her eye. ‘’You’ve never met Sei?’’ she questioned.

‘’No. He never came. I never met his mother either. Mama and Papa are old friends of the Akashi. Friends _before_ business partners’’ she explained with a light shrug. 

Akane watched the scene before her. Hina was talking to Akashi Seijuro who seemed to deal with the womans curiosity with ease. Every now and then Eito would make a jibe at Masaomi who seemed unaffected. 

When the parents were finally dragged away by someone wanting to bathe in Igarashi/Akashi presence, Akashi gracefully collapsed in the seat beside Akane.

Pitying the younger male, she offered him her flute of sparkling grape juice, along with her plate of assorted finger food. Akashi took both gratefully, offering Akane a nod of thanks before slowly consuming them. 

When he was done, he placed the flute and plate on the tray of a nearby waiter.

‘’I truly did not expect to see you here, Akane’’ he started, his expression curious.

Laughing, she nodded. ‘’Kana didn’t want to be alone’’ she explained, not missing a chance to try and embarrass her kohai. 

Rolling her eyes, Kana finally turned her attention to Akashi. She took a moment to take him in. He had grown a little taller than her, now reaching the six-foot mark easily. The black suit he wore was tailored to his figure. The dark grey shirt he wore seemed to be satiny, and the dark red tie he wore complimented the entire outfit. Kana hated the fact that she thought he was aesthetically appealing. 

‘’Akane is a good deterrent. Don’t need to deal with those suck ups that seem to want to take advantage of me’’ she contributed boredly. ‘’Are you here to get in the good graces of Igarashi, Akashi-kun? I’d say it’s too late if you are…’’.

‘’It is a surprise to see that our families are destined to be together, Igarashi-chan’’ he offered patiently. 

He caught the stiletto she threw at him effortlessly, sharing an amused look with Akane.

Standing, he closed the stance between them and knelt down. This drew the attention of some of the women in the general vicinity, as well as their parents. 

Taking her foot into his hand, he gently slipped it back into her shoe. 

Then avoided a well-aimed kick to the head gracefully, as he stood and buttoned the jacket of his suit. 

Akane, not missing the opportunity to laugh later, had pulled her phone out to record the ordeal. She sent it to Nijimura without any context.

Some of the women has gasped, muttering over Kana audacity, glaring at her. The parents wore varying expressions of amusement, with Masaomi looking the most amused. Hina sent her daughter a thumbs up. 

‘’If you wanted me to be the prince charming to your Cinderella, Igarashi-chan, all you had to do was ask’’.

It took all of Akanes energy to hold Kana back from lunging at Akashi and wiping the smug smirk off his pretty boy face. 

Driving the final nail in her coffin, he closed the distance between them again. This time, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. ‘’I really should go and _suck up_ to some Igarashi. Until next time, _Hime-sama_.’’ He farewelled, turning and making his way to greet Igarashi Akira who smiled at him welcomingly.

Kana all but exploded when she let out her shriek of frustration, muttering about idiots and silver spoons.


End file.
